zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knives182
Jedimasterlink (Talk) 08:22, March 27, 2011 Welcome! Hello! I just wanted to give you an official non-automated welcome! From what I've seen you're making a lot of good edits. Have you edited a wiki before? Just out of curiosity, how did you end up on ZP? If you have any questions about stuff you can ask me or any of the administrators. Keep up the good work!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the welcome! Glad to hear my edits are up to snuff. I've fixed up a few Wikipedia articles in the past, but nothing as serious as what I've been doing here. I just found this site about a week ago--I'm playing through Twilight Princess again, and I wanted to see a list of the Howling Stone songs because I knew I recognized some of them from OoT. So Googling that that brought me here, and I loved what I saw and just started digging in. (I'm currently attempting to make that Big Fairy page, so I apologize in advance if you or anyone else ends up having to tidy it up a bit for me...if I have any specific questions, I will ask.) Anyway, I really appreciate the personal welcome; happy to be here! :Knives182 (talk) 05:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images oh... thanks... guess i wasn't thinking file type... alright. i'll make sure i use proper pictures later. thank you ^_^ Hello Don't think we've properly met, but you probably know who I am, anyway >.> Your contributions thus far have been good, and we are very grateful for them. However, I was wondering if you could do what everyone else does and not put an indent linebreak where your signature goes? It kind of breaks up the flow of text a little. Don't really want to have to fix them manually, when the problem could be avoided altogether. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I can definitely do that :P Glad my edits are good...I'm sure I'm making plenty of small mistakes purely out of ignorance though, so if you see me doing something a bit off like this, just let me know! Also, while I have you here, is it vandalism if I give the comment directly above yours its own header? It was re: something I wrote on his talk, and doesn't really belong where it was posted. Knives182 (talk) 01:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, there are no rules against adding headers for easier navigation on your own talk page if you wish. I guess you can name it whatever. --AuronKaizer ' 01:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Keese In OoT Hey. You were just editing on the Keese page, and you said in your edit summary that in OoT they just die when shot with Fire/Ice arrows, but you left it in the page that they change to Fire/Ice Keese. Which one is right?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Heh. I didn't want to remove the text until I'd tested it, and then once I did I forgot to go back and delete it before hitting publish. I fixed it, thanks. I'm also updating the Fire Keese & Ice Keese pages to reflect this info, before you ask :P Knives182 (talk) 02:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Purple Chu Jelly Looking at my edit and from what I can remember, I believe everything in this statement that I took from just after I edited is accurate: "Purple Chus yield an odd purple Chu Jelly that has various effects upon consumption. It usually either recovers or drains a single heart, but occasionally will restore all hearts, or even drain all health down to one quarter of a heart (no matter how many hearts are full)." If I remember correctly it took a very long time to get the full restore and down to a quarter results. I was stabbing at goo in the entrance to lakebed temple for a while. I'm pretty sure I did get the full heal and down to a quarter results though; A because I seem to remember that; and B because I edited out something about restoring "a few hearts", and I would have done an awful lot of testing before feeling confident enough to remove that option entirely, so I probably would have been confident enough to remove the full/empty thing had I not found it. I may also have searched for videos on youtube but I'm pretty sure I remember doing all of that testing myself in game. I think the +1 and -1 heart results happened with equal frequency. I don't have time to look at your re-write at the moment but that should be everything you need to know. If it matters I was on a US GameCube release of TP, though I suspect it's all just a matter of the full/empty results being annoyingly rare. May light shine on your quest.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I can confirm that the "empty" one exists because that's what happened the first time I drank purple chu jelly (which is apparently highly unlikely). Never drank that stuff again after that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Code Testing Thanks for the feedback on this. I've figured out now that the text doesn't display in normal view because the math is always coming out as though the topic has been edited recently, so it doesn't want to show the message. The math is wrong because the "magic word" that is supposed to produce the current time is actually producing the time of the last revision. Apparently it's a bug on wikia's side, so I sent them a message. I'll update the topic updated once they get back to me.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: No OoT3D Thing Well, from what I've seen from others' edits and from the forum, it appears we're not adding anything until a definite conclusion ''has been reached; I could be wrong, but it appears we've been removing most mentions of it on pages throughout the site. While I think it's harmless for it to be there, as I said, we haven't reached a definite conclusion yet so it should probably stay at a standstill for now. If any other admins have anything else to say on this feel free to input your opinions as it's entirely possible I've misunderstood. -'Minish Link' 04:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Tripled Oh, cool, thanks for clarifying. Yeah, edit conflicts are quite a pain, especially when editing multiple sections.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Double links Headers do not qualify as "double" links. You could have checked any other article to verify this is the way things are done. --AuronKaizer ' 15:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cave of Ordeals Sorry, I thought that was the glitch page. Fail. Thanks for catching/adding that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I know what you mean. I used to wince whenever I saw the little "you have a message" box pop up. Don't worry, you're more on top of things than that (even at this hour ;p ).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Physical appearance sections For your enlightenment. Apparently, this user tried adding some to pages that didn't have them, so they were removed. I'll try to keep any information that seems relevant rather than just hacking the whole section, but the section devoted to his appearance definitely has to go. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Name Changes I can't decide whether I think those names are ready to be changed/pages are ready to be split or not. There's plenty of support for them specifically but also various people have voiced concerns on a more general level with the page splittings. After your most recent post it might be worth one more round of waiting for responses (like a week or half a week or something) before changing all those pages/links. This is an incredibly vague process on ZP though, and waiting could just as easily produce nothing, whereas we already have 4 people supporting the changes you were going to do. I won't hold it against you or anything whatever you do but I just wanted to bring up that we might want a little more time and/or support.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I wouldn't bother putting the Ghost Hunter thing back or anything at this point though, that was a less-accurate unofficial name in the first place. I'm going to start with the link fixes on that from the bottom of the list if you haven't finished already.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC)